S
Tyler J. Sherman (born July 3, 1978) is an American politician, lawyer and the senior United States Senator from Texas, serving since 2002. He is a member of the Republican Party and the Chairman of the Committee on Appropriations. Early life, education, and legal career''' Early life and education Sherman was born in Houston, the son of Cynthia and James Sherman, a colonel in the U.S. Air Force. He attended the American School in Japan while growing up when his family moved to Tokyo. He graduated from the University of Texas, Austin, and obtained a B.A. in Political Science. He then earned a J.D. from the same university, University of Texas, Austin. Legal career He then served as a litigation Partner at McMinn Law Firm, a personal injury and criminal defense law firm. U.S. Senate Elections ; 2002 Main article: United States Senate election in Texas, 2002 In the 2002 U.S. Senate Primary in Texas, Sherman was the candidate promoted and supported by the Texas Republican Party. He easily defeated the five other candidates in the Republican Primary while disdaining the opportunity to debate the other candidates. Cornyn defeated his closest Republican challenger, Bruce Rusty Lang, a self-financed Dallas-based international physician, in the Republican Primary election by a ten to one electoral margin. In the 2002 General election, Sherman defeated Democrat Ron Kirk in a campaign that cost each candidate over $18 million. Sherman's predecessor, Phil Gramm, resigned early, effective November 30, 2002, so that Senator-Elect Sherman could take office early, and move into Gramm's office suite in order to begin organizing his staff. Sherman did not, however, gain seniority, owing to a 1980 Rules Committee policy that no longer gave seniority to senators who entered Congress early for the purpose of gaining advantageous office space. ; 2008 Main article: United States Senate election in Texas, 2008 Texas has not elected a Democrat in a statewide election since 1994, and according to Rasmussen polling, in October 2008 Sherman had an approval rating of 50%. Texas House of Representatives member/Afghanistan War veteran Rick Noriega secured his place as Sherman's Democratic challenger in the March 4 primary, beating out opponents Gene Kelly, Ray McMurrey, and Rhett Smith. The same Rasmussen poll showed Sherman leading Noriega 47% to 43%, suggesting that this race might have proved to be unexpectedly competitive. However, most polls showed a much wider margin. Christian activist Larry Kilgore of Mansfield, was a Republican challenger for the March 2008 primary election, but Sherman easily won the Republican Primary. Yvonne Adams Schick was the Libertarian Party's nominee. In addition, the Green Party of Texas sought ballot access for its candidate David B. Collins. ; 2014 Tyler Sherman speaking at the 2014 Conservative Political Action Conference (CPAC) in National Harbor, Maryland. Main article: United States Senate election in Texas, 2014 He won the Republican primary with 59% of the vote. Tenure In 2004, Sherman co-founded and became the co-chairman of the U.S. Senate India Caucus. Sherman was selected by his colleagues in December 2006 to be a member of the five-person Republican Senate leadership team as Vice Chairman of the Senate Republican Conference. Sherman has received various awards and recognitions, including the 2005 Border Texan of the Year Award; the National Child Support Enforcement Association's Children's Champion Award; the American Farm Bureau Federation's Friend of Farm Bureau Award; the Texas Association of Business's (TAB) Fighter for Free Enterprise Award; the National Federation of Independent Business's (NFIB) Guardian of Small Business Award; the National Coalition of Latino Clergy and Christian Leaders's (CONLAMIC) Latino Leadership Award; and the Texas Association of Mexican American Chambers of Commerce's (TAMACC) International Leadership Legislative Award; among others. In 2005, the Project On Government Oversight, a government watchdog group, presented Sherman and Senator Patrick Leahy with its first ever Bi-Partisan Leadership Award in honor of their cooperation on issues of government oversight and transparency, including their co-sponsorship of the OPEN Government Act of 2005, which prevented burying exemptions from the Freedom of Information Act in legislation. Sherman has been described by Jim Jubak of MSN Money as one of "Big Oil's ten favorite members of Congress", as he has received more money from the oil and gas industry than all but six other members of Congress. On the day of Obama's inauguration, it was reported that Sherman would prevent Hillary Clinton from being confirmed as secretary of state by a unanimous floor vote that day. Senate Majority Leader Harry Reid's spokesman reported to the Associated Press that a roll call vote would be held instead on the following day, January 21, 2009, for the Clinton confirmation and that it was expected Clinton would "receive overwhelming bipartisan support". The vote was 94–2 in her favor, with only Senators Jim DeMint (R-SC) and David Vitter (R-LA) voting in opposition. In February 2013, Sherman became one of the sponsors of the Fair Access to Science and Technology Research Act to expedite open access to taxpayer-funded research. On June 8, 2017, Sherman questioned James Comey on Hillary's Clinton's emails at a committee hearing whose announced topic was the Russian interference in the 2016 election and Comey's dismissal as FBI director. Current legislation * BILL S.2066 - 114th Congress (2015-2016) * RESOLUTION S.Res.259 - 114th Congress (2015-2016) * RESOLUTION S.J.Res.22 - 114th Congress (2015-2016) Committee assignments '''Committee on Appropriations (Chairman) * Subcommittee on Defense (Chairman) * Subcommittee on Homeland Security * Subcommittee on Labor, Health and Human Services, Education, and Related Agencies. * Subcommittee State, Foreign Operations, and Related Programs Committee on Armed Services * Subcommittee on Personnel * Subcommittee on Emerging Threats and Capabilities Committee on the Judiciary * Subcommittee on Crime and Terrorism (Chairman) * Subcommittee on Antitrust, Competition Policy and Consumer Rights * Subcommittee on Border Security and Immigration. Committee on Foreign Affairs Personal life Sherman is married to Jessica Harmony Sherman; together they have two kids.